


The Light in the Devil

by charleybradburies



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Comfort/Angst, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Dinner, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Food, Implied Femslash, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still standing, just like that big-ass arch, but no longer being the mayor makes things even more stressful for her as being mayor could have.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Amanda/Stahma: Comfort. (Supposed to fit somewhere in canon but I don't remember exactly when so...sorry about that.)<br/><span class="small">also using it to fill 100-women prompt #90: comfort.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Name a play on the episode titled 'The Devil in the Dark', in which Christie cooks Votan river otter and Datak ~~naturally~~ finds it not quite satisfactory.

"We mustn't worry. Nolan and my husband can handle themselves," Stahma says suddenly, making Amanda realize that she'd been pacing. 

"Sorry," Amanda apologizes weakly, though she's not entirely sure why. Well, she _was_ being ensured safety, but still, by _Stahma?_ Worrisome.

"No need to be sorry." 

Stahma's voice is far more gentle than Amanda expects, and it soothes her some regardless.

"Christie, darling, what do you say of starting to get dinner ready? We can turn the radio on when we sit down, see if anything substantial's come of this truce of theirs yet."

"Irisa may be too angry for that," Amanda contests.

"Perhaps. Perhaps she is not."

By the time the three women have finished the Votan river otter Christie's put on the table, truces have been reached within all of Defiance's leadership - Stahma Tarr and Amanda Rosewater included.


End file.
